naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Yasa
Finding Yasa (Part 1) Synopsis A young boy has gone missing and there seem to be people really interested in finding him. For some reason or another, particularly the second Hokage. Who is this mysterious Yasa? Why are people so desperate to find him? What secret's does he hold? Finding Yasa "I'm on my way- but I think I am being followed. The techniques are safe and I should be able to get away. I should be arriving in the next two days" The Lord Second Hokage held the crumpled note in his hand. It was received four days ago. The man was late and it was not like him. The Hokage crinkled his brow, scowling angrily He sat, looking out of the window at his desk, looking over the village. A piece of paper on his desk. He needed people to find this man-and quickly. He couldn't send anyone of high rank or people would notice It was growing dark, the sun beginning to set, an amber hue glistening over the Leaf Village, the glare of the sun shining through the window of the Hokage's manor as he looked out, a crumpled note in the man's hand. He had given the order's for an underling to send kids on a mission to retrieve a boy- Yasa- a defector from a certain clan, with certain jutsu that he wanted to make his own. It had taken a long time to persuade him, to discover what he wanted, but; at the end of the day he was still just a boy. A boy that had no business making deals with men. The Hokage grinned, he would have what he wanted soon enough. As the sun rose the next day, a rag tag group of genin arrived at the gates of the village, waiting to perform their duties; they had received a mission to find a young man. 15 years old, medium build, tall, olive complexion with dark hair wearing baggy clothing and a scarf around his neck, the name was simply "Yasa". Their Job- to find him before night had fallen. There where six genin who went that day, splitting into two teams of three to scour the likely location of the boy. One group, startled by movements in a bush decided to check it out, finding a skunk among the tall grass and felt its wrath- a deep stench following him for the rest of the day. It was quite smooth sailing for some time as they searched high and low, hunting via the ground and the treetops, time moving rapidly onward as it went from dawn to midday. Both groups encountered trouble. Two ninja had been dispatched to track down Yasa, both ordered to kill him on sight and return his body to the clan. Both had different skills; one able to receive any physical damage dealt to him and release it in a blast of energy. The other, able to create automatons and hide herself under the earth, awaiting her prey like a spider in a web. Both groups fell for their traps, a poison gas catching almost all of the group and severely weakening them before their respective encounters. Neither group where able to dominate the enemy ninja their skills where strange and difficult to defeat, but the fought tooth and nail- forcing the enemy to retreat. Both groups where lead toward a hollow within the forest, something that was totally unremarkable and looked, for all respects empty and devoid of life, but they discovered that it was just a front for a powerful space time ninjutsu- as they walked toward the hollow, they walked into a "space between" a dark area with a strange walkway. and in the centre they found the body of the boy they where looking for, bleeding and pale, but still breathing- near death. The group made haste toward the exit, running back with all their force, trying to save the young mans life. As they approached the village, they where spotted by the guards, the sun beginning to set. They quickly assembled medical-nin that began treating the injured and sick, rapidly taking the boy away to the hospital. The boy now rests in the hospital bed, protected or watched by guards sent by the Hokage, but while his physical injures seem to be treated, he hasn't yet regained consciousness. Participants and Rewards Dante Kaguya: 18 Body, 18 tech, 7200 Ryo Karasu Uchiha: 18 Body, 18 tech, 7200 Ryo An Inuzuka: 18 Body, 18 tech, 7200 Ryo Hayashi Kaze: 18 Body, 18 tech, 7200 Ryo Itame Uchiha: 18 Body, 18 tech, 7200 Ryo Michiko Hayashi: 18 Body, 18 tech, 7200 Ryo Hisai Uzumaki: 18 Body, 18 tech, 7200 Ryo